The present disclosure relates to a first information processing apparatus, a second information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
In recent years, wireless Local Area Networks (LANs) defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 have been adopted as radio packet communication systems.
In the above-mentioned wireless LANs, an access point is provided in a network. Apparatuses in the network are capable of transmitting and receiving data through wireless communication via the access point (see JP 2008-219482A).